fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
White
White is one of the main mascots of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. White is a color guard from Skyriver and was the last of them to arrive at earth in ''Sky Pretty Cure. White is the guard of the silver rainbow and currently lives with Diamond. White ends all her sentences with "shiro". Abilities White has, like every color guard of Skyriver, the ability to give the chosen girl the power to transform into the legendary warriors of the rainbow, Pretty Cure. White is the guard of the silver rainbow and has the ability of time. White is able to use less powerful attacks a than her Pretty Cure partner and can freeze an enemy for some seconds. As shown in episode 18, White has to shout her suffix "Shiro" and rise her little arms to activate the power. Whenever the Pretty Cures got a power up, White and the others had also got a one. Personality White is a calm but out going young color guard. She acknowledges the beauty of nature and likes to spend several hours in a calm and beautiful nature where nothing can destory this beauty. However, White also has a different side. She's pretty much the honest older sister towards others. She knows how to calm other down, take care for them or make them smile. But on the other hand, she likes to make jokes and can relate to others' feelings as well. She usually helps people with their feelings when they can't get along with them on their own. Relationships Family *'Blue' - White's younger brother, who is the guard of the blue rainbow. Blue is a big crybaby and White's duty is it to prepare him for his work as color guard and comfort him whenever he feels down. After the two arrived on earth, the siblings live more separated from each other than before. However, they still seem to have a good relationship. Friends *'Shirosora Diamond' - The Cure of the silver rainbow and White's Pretty Cure partner. White understands Diamond's feelings und thoughts very well, always knowing what's up with her. However, White tends to tell others about it when Diamond doesn't want to talk about it. When she does that, Diamond either gets nervous our annoyed since she doesn't want White to tell everyone what she thinks. *'Kuraisoba Quartz' - White used to have a neutral opinion about him. She knew about Diamond's feelings for him and then stopped seeing him as an enemy, if she ever did. Later she likes the idea off teasing them and usually annoys Low by openly stating what he is thinking, relating his feelings. Though none of that is means mean, they still get along quite well. Also, while Diamond is the actual carrier of White's powers, White is usually with Low, which shouldn't be a problem, since Diamond is too. Etymology - White is the color of milk and fresh snow. It is the color produced by the reflection, transmission or emission of all wavelengths of visible light, without absorption. As a symbol, white is the opposite of black, and often represents light in contrast with darkness.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White Music *Alice✳Blue (along with Inami Anju) Trivia *White shares her name with Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *White is the third mascot to have a younger sibling. The first were Pollun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, White was followed by Aroma from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Bear-like Mascots Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:FairySina Category:Female Characters